Talk:Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning
When Boy I never heard of this. When was this used? --Rasengan888 During Asuma's fight with Hidan during Hidan n' Kakuzu arc. Effect Doesn't the ash burn your skin? I think I heard someone say that suring the episode that it can cause burns on the skin even before it's ignited. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 14:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I've just seen the episode, and Hidan was completely OK in the ash before Asuma exploded it. And there is no talk about the technique itself, only about why was Asuma also burned.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 14:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) But if you look at the state of Hidan's clothes you see the explosion is only outward, and the damage to Asuma looks like 3rd-degree burns (or 2, I am not an expert)--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 5:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No response so I will get more detailed. 1) The fact that the ash does no harm must be addressed because (as seen above) there has been general confusion about this, including on other sites; and since we want this to be the best one it would not harm to mention it. 2) The damage only occurs outward from the user, which the word 'expolsion' does not really clarify. If not for this even more damage would be inflicted. So for accuracy it should be noted. 3) The actual damage is 3rd-degree burns (or 2, I am not an expert) and should be noted to show that this is what it does as opposed to blowing the enemy to smithereens (that was a pretty impressive looking blast after all, and deceiving). --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 3:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :No real opinion on the subject, since most of the text comes from the direct translation of the databook entry, but from what I understand of burns (burned my hand when I was 6), first degree burns affect only the skin, second degree burns cause some blistering, and third degree burns destroy the skin and affect subcutaneous tissue. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::# The confusion about the ash (actually gunpowder) causing damage is not that widespread and since neither ash nor gunpowder usually do damage, there's no need to mention it doesn't do damage with this technique, either. ::# I really wonder what you mean by "The damage only occurs outward from the user." Also, the ''ex in explosion literally means outward. ::# The damage is burns. We have no idea how deep these burns are. It's an explosion, of course it causes burns. ::—ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::#The other sites would say that the ash was super-heated, of course it does not, but I just think it would be prudent to have that inaccuracy fixed on this site at least. :::#I worded that wrong. Most explosions start from the center and explode out (thanks for the 'ex' info). In this case the explosion comes from Asuma and travels along the ash, but it (in the manga at least) is not as clear. :::#Yes it is a fire jutsu, and an explosion at that, so of course it will cause burns; but Hidan was in the centre of a huge explosion and all he got what were supposed to be paralyzing burns instead of dying from the attack (granted he covered his head) instead dying as the ferocity of the attack would imply. Or put another way, other fire jutsu usually cause burns that can go right through the body or cement while this jutsu trades offensive ability for a wide range. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 5:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Konohamaru Sarutobi What episode does he use this?Umishiru (talk) 16:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :The most recent, episode 234.--''Deva '' 16:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::He called it the same, but he never ignited the ashes. I don't see how he uses this technique to its fullest or even has Fire Release. Seelentau 愛議 14:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::The conversion of chakra to ash.gunpowder is the fire release bit really. After all that is done the only thing the user does is ignite it with a flint which anyone can do.--Cerez365™ 14:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd say the igniting is the Fire Release. What has the production of ashes to do with fire? Seelentau 愛議 14:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::The way I see it all the work is done during the gunpowder/ash production. Konohamaru could have spewed it out and Udon/Moegi light it with an exploding tag, that doesn't meant that they can use fire release does it o.O?--Cerez365™ 14:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If he creates the ashes out of chakra, wouldn't it be some kind of Release? Also, I'd say that they could use Fire Release in your example, just because Hanzō's exploding tag jutsu is Fire Release, too. Seelentau 愛議 15:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe this will clear some things up. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, not really. What's your opinion, senpai? Seelentau 愛議 16:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) i think for now konohamaru use it for diversion like a smoke screen because he can't use it at the fullest Blocking one's field of vision is an ashen-grey formation --Nitram86 (talk) 16:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think the ash is somehow stored inside the body and altered by Katon chakra, making it explosive. It is then ignited through conventional means, without (necessarily) using chakra. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) i think the ash is a form of katon like ash inbued with katon chakra that make it explosive like a shape trasformation from the katon chakra --Nitram86 (talk) 22:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I really dont think its an actual fire release but the igniting part is surely not a fire release because asuma ignited it with just a flint anyone can do that.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :You of course realise that whatever Kishimoto wants it to be... it is. I don't really see how it's hard to think of it as a Katon technique when it creates explosive powder. This just goes to show that Kishimoto isn't as generic or layman with creation of techniques, the same way I'd assume shinobi wouldn't be.--Cerez365™ 23:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals Where did the information on the hand seals needed come from? Asuma only used Snake, Rat, and Tiger for it and so did Konohamaru during his fight with Naruto in the anime.--Kyuu19 (talk) 03:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC)